1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ignition system for a rotary piston engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary piston engines are known in the art in which in order to reduce HC (hydrocarbons) and NOx (nitrogen oxides) emissions, a spark plug is provided so that it is located at the forward end of the combustion chamber when the rotor is at the top dead center. A disadvantage of the rotary piston engine of this construction is that at high engine speeds, the propagation of flame is difficult thereby rapidly increasing the HC emissions. Further it is impossible to advance the ignition timing and hence it is impossible to obtain a high power output.